The present invention relates to a cylindrical lock with automatic electronic locking function and, more particularly, to a cylindrical lock that can cooperate with a burglarproof system and a remote control device to proceed with locking/unlocking operation and that can be converted between differing types through simple replacement or adding/removal of a component.
There is a wide variety of locks having differing structures to provide different functions for different locations and to provide various options for the users. Cylindrical locks also have many types, such as cylindrical locks with a freely rotatable outer handle when in a locked state and cylindrical locks that can be remotely locked/unlocked by a remote control. The components of a type of the cylindrical lock are often different from those of another type in structure and are, thus, not interchangeable, even though the cylindrical locks are manufactured by the same manufacturer. Thus, the manufacturer has to prepare many spare components for various cylindrical locks. Furthermore, the assembling procedures and/or assembling techniques of the various cylindrical locks are different, leading to low yield.
Thus, a need exists for a cylindrical lock that can cooperate with a burglarproof system and a remote control device to proceed with locking/unlocking operation and that can be converted between differing types through simple replacement or adding/removal of a component.